


The Moon's Poetic Justice

by alchemicalTyphoon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Merpeople have two cocks, Merperson Apprentice (The Arcana), Merperson Asra (The Arcana), Monster Dick, Monster Transformation, Monster porn, Monster sex, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Second Chances, Sex Magic, Water Sex, mermaid au, mermaid!asra, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: You don't know how, but you caught the red plague. Resigned, you still ferry the dying to the Lazaret. But on your final trip to the ever burning ovens, a song holds you in thrall, asking you to give yourself to the watery depths instead...
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	1. Under A Red Moon Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Sssh... let me have my unrealistic monster dick fun (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧... I promise the angst is light-ish in here!!! Second person view is new for me! This is my first attempt at monster dick! 😘👉👌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with a Mer turns up some interesting surprises...

The water is calm, yet the mists swirl around in the air. You have one hand dipped in the water, calmly guiding the little boat with the five occupants towards the Lazaret. Your voice is starting to give out, but you manage to eke out just enough to leave these last ones for the day with a soothing song. Before they burn to nothing.

You start your way back to the city, the water only disturbed by your boat. Once the Lazaret is obscured by the mists, you slump into your seat. You reach for the straps keeping the mask on and undo them. Your gloves are next to go. In your hand you hold a small mirror, and with the minimal light available, you check your eyes. The reds have started to spider to the surface of your skin already. It wouldn't be long now.

Laying on your back, the mists hiding the almost full moon, you try to sing. But no song comes, only uncontrollable, quiet sobbing. You have days, maybe a week left to live, but you're not holding out any hope. Soon, you'll join the procession of red plague victims, and burn with them, becoming part of the black ash beaches of Lazaret.

You don your gear once you've caught your breath, and not a moment too soon. Something rocks the boat, spurring you to action. Not wanting to find out whether the dock workers were telling the truth about the monsters lurking around Vesuvia's waters, you decide to book it out of here. With effort, you manage to summon a force in the wind to blow your boat to the city. It takes a lot out of you, but you didn't want to risk losing your fingers by using the water. Your control over water magic was never that amazing, but ever since you showed the first signs of the red plague, it had gotten worse. But your wind magic... it was still as superb as ever, and it shoots your boat away.

Curiosity tugs at you though, and you risk looking back. In the mists, you see a faint, shimmering outline. You blink, and all you see is a tail-shape disappearing. Curious. You wonder whether the red plague can cause hallucinations in victims...

\---

The next day you wake up, you feel terrible. One look in the mirror, and your heart sinks. You don't have a week; you barely have a day. You rest your head against the cool surface, your red eyes staring back at you, listless. It seems so unfair. You don't even know how you could have caught it; you had been so meticulous about following the safety protocols. You had followed every rule to a tee. It doesn't matter though. Infected is infected; infected means death. Sighing, you shrug on your protective gear, preparing for your last day.

\---

Your magic is weak. The line of plague victims is never ending. Still, even if the going is slow, at least you manage to keep singing. When after many trips back and forth night falls and you are at the docks again, ready to take the last ones to the Lazaret, you find someone else already took them. The assistant looks haggard, and you tell her to go home. She gratefully leaves, keen to be away from the docks.

You shuffle about, waiting until she's gone. It's only when you're sure no one will be back, you take your boat, setting off for the Lazaret one last time. 

\---

Nobody accompanies you on _your_ trek to the island of death. But you still sing, for yourself, quietly. You've taken off your mask and gloves, and notice the red cracks that have appeared all the way to your wrists. It wouldn't be long until you would cease to be. Once you've reached Lazaret, you'd be processed for the ovens. Your life was decent. It was odd at turns, but then again, magic made many things odd.

Despite the light load, you have to take frequent breaks to rest your magic, laying on your back. You can see the moon, barely, and you're happy you get to see a full, red one on the day you die.

It's on your third rest that something rocks the boat. You try to summon a force, anything, but your rest wasn't long enough and you're pretty much out of power. You pray it's merely some bigger than average fish playing under the boat. The rocking continues, but abruptly stops. You let go of a breath you didn't know you were holding, lying still just a moment longer before you rise.

Seeing no disturbances on the surface, you dip your hand back in the water, sighing with relief as the cold hits your fevered skin. You have some trouble calling on the water despite your rest, almost as if the water is resisting you. Your other hand joins, and you feel the water starting to respond...

And then it stops.

A puzzled frown forms on your face, and you peer closer in the water, concentrating on making the water move. Nothing happens.

You make to pull your hands out of the water, when something holds and keeps them under. A panic starts to set in when a form breaks the surface.

It... no, you quickly realise that's a he... He has a shock of white hair, raining rivulets of water down his dark skin. The tiny scales on his face shimmer pearlescent under the moon, like the surface of black pearls. He has fine features and when you stare at his lips, the thought that they'd likely be incredibly soft against yours makes you blush. The creature is so beautiful, if he were human, everyone in Vesuvia would have vied for his attention.

But what makes your heart stop are his eyes. Deep, dark lavender, flecked and speckled with the colour of sky just after the sun has disappeared under the horizon. There are no whites in there, and you realise with amazement that just before you are to die, you've been graced with a visit by one of the fabled Mer. And you feel yourself smile at this small favour from fate. He blinks, a slow smile showing needle-sharp shark-like teeth and slowly lets go of your hands.

Your amazement turns into fear however when he starts to sing. His song is focused on you, tugging at your very soul. But you resist, afraid. The fear's not for yourself; you are already dying. You fear for the sea life; you have no idea what could happen if they become infected with red plague. He tilts his head when even in your weakened state your mind resists, throwing more effort in his alluring song. When your muscles jerk and tense, he seems to grin in anticipation. You take a step to him, the boat already rocking dangerously. And another. And then you hit the water, unable to fight the pull of his song any longer. The water drags you and your heavy leather gear down, and you are afraid you'll drown, unable to move. The Mer has other ideas though, and you're quickly pulled into his embrace. Strong, dark arms turn you so you lay on your back; an even stronger tail drags you across the water with your head above the surface. And you, cold, weak, and weighed down physically and mentally, can do nothing but stare up at the red moon and listen to his haunting song, feeling curiously calm.

He takes you through the calm waters, half-lucid through your own fever and his wonderful song, to a small cove on the other side of the Lazaret. It's surrounded by tall, scraggly rocks. The moon disappears as he swims into a cave. Your eyes adjust to the lack of moonlight, and when next he hovers over you, his soothing voice lulling your panic, you see strange markings on his face glow and pulse. His song starts to drift in and out of your mind, and you realise he sometimes doesn't sing, but talks.

He lays you on the icy sand, pulling himself next to you. In the darkness, lighted only by his body, you can see his tail is so long, the lights disappear into the dark water. He looms over you, expressionless and humming quietly, a cold hand on your feverish cheek, tugging at your soggy clothes. "Must be cold", he says. His voice is like nothing you've heard, sensual, made for song and seduction, yet in this instance, devoid of magical compulsion.

"Your fault. I was fine in the boat", you say, your teeth chattering. A slow smile breaks out over his mouth, keeping his teeth hidden. "Best I fix the matter then", he replies. Before you can protest, the claws of his webbed hand unsheathe, and he shreds through the leather like a letter opener through parchment. He peels you out of your clothes layer by layer, mindful not to hurt you. Until you're as naked as the day you were born.

It's hard to tell, but you think he's watching you, and you can't help but blush, causing him to tilt his head. His eyes seem to roam over your form with curiosity, and when you try to cover yourself to hide from his gaze, he sings, pulling your arms away with little resistance. He puts his hand on top of your chest, right above your rapidly beating heart. You stiffen when you feel his fingers graze your nipple, hard from the cold. He doesn't notice, seemingly more intent on the heart beating in your chest. You hum something under your breath to keep yourself from hyperventilating, and wonders above, his expression softens. "... Child of inferno...", he whispers, whistling along to your soundless song.

His eyelids flutter in sync with his head fins, and he leans in, his cool forehead against your fevered one. "... You remember?...", he asks, his dark eyes captivating yours. You're not sure what you're supposed to remember, and remain quiet. Only your wheezing breath can be heard. He casts his eyes down. "... It seems... you do not..."

You feel him pick up your hand, and see him place it on his chest, where his own hand, easily twice as big as a regular man's hand, engulfs yours. A blush flares on your face once again. His skin is cool to the touch. The scales feels smooth, until you go against the grain; then it's rough like a cat's tongue. You can feel his muscles ripple under your fingertips when he breathes. Underneath it all, you find a foreign, yet oddly familiar heartbeat. And you have no idea what he's trying to do.

When you give him a puzzled look, he sighs. The fins on his head seem to droop; the lights on his body become dull, pulsing slower in frequency. He seems dejected as far as you can tell, and you kind of want to comfort him. Your other hand is already reaching for him, but then you see the spidering reds have progressed, and you remember, withdrawing your hand.

In the meantime, he's been studying you. "We are too cold for anything from the surface to affect us. Your red plague means nothing to us", he says, a small smile on his face. "Oh..." That was one less thing to worry about. You touch his cheek, your hand only covering half his cheek, watching his surprise. "You uhm... you looked like you needed some comfort", you explain.

He squints his eyes at you and draws himself up a little. "Is that how landwalkers comfort one another?" You are too surprised to answer when he cups your burning face. In any other situation, you would have burned handsy folks to a crisp, but his cool hand feel so good on your feverish skin, you let him get away with it. When he moves his hand from your cheek to your forehead, you sigh with relief, and shoot him a look of gratefulness. You close your eyes, thinking that's that... But then his other hand starts roaming.

The touches are innocent at first. Your hands, and arms... your stomach... But then he slides his fingers between your legs. You grab his hand, and he stills. Neither of you move. "Please, don't", you whisper, keeping your legs closed. His fins fan out. "... A maiden...", he whispers in hushed awe. "You are a maiden still... You have not known the touch of a mate yet..." You nod, thinking he gets that means no playing around. But just to be sure, you add tersely: "I'd rather not be violated by a talking fish in my last moments." 

The words are out before you realise it, and when it dawns on you you just insulted the Mer, you shrink, let go of him, and clasp your hands over your mouth in shock. He leans in. "Is this the part where I die, eaten by one of the Mer for that insult? Fair warning, I don't know how appetising I am considering I've caught the red plague, but I suppose it's better than being burned alive in the ovens...", you ask in a quiet whisper.

He blinks, before his laugh echoes clear in the cave. It seems he's merely amused by your words, and you breathe again. The Mer drapes himself next to you, coiling himself around you like a snake, running his hands possessively along the sides of your body. "If you wish to die, it can be arranged. I will drag you down the ocean floor myself and keep your bones. Weak as you are, they still thrum with so much fire and air magic, they could dispel any gloom in the Deep."

You don't know how he does it, but his presence grows intense, even without his alluring song. Yet he smiles, genuine, showing off his sharp teeth, fluttering his head fins. And what you thought was hair, starts to flutter too, standing up in a display, becoming brighter, and illuminating the two of you. His beauty takes your breath away and he didn't even need to sing. He notices you watching in awe, your fear forgotten, and behind him you see his tail rise, fanning his fins open and framing him in a dazzling display of pulsing and glowing lights. You're mesmerised by the private light show he's giving you.

The lights dim, and you blink, pulling yourself out of it. He hesitates, hovering a hand over your heart. When you don't move away, he gingerly places a cold, wet hand on it. "But... you become weaker with each beat, the fire and air dying", he says quietly. "Would you not prefer life over death?"

He sounds of hope, and a memory stirs, but stills before you recall it. You want to believe in his hope, but you've seen what happens with people like you. There is no cure; your death is certain. You find your hand on top of his, warming it. "Red plague is fatal to humans, and I'm in the last stages", you whisper, feeling the sting of tears. "Thank you for caring though." He caresses your cheek, thumbing away the hot tears before setting his hand next to your head. "The day before, I hoped to speak with you, while you were still strong. I wished to negotiate an offer. But like a bird, you flew away before I could approach." He blinks, a nictitating membrane temporarily turning his eyes dark. "Now you are too weak to fly. But I fear if you agree to what I would offer you, it will not be made from the heart. And you will come to resent me and my offer with the changing of the currents."

You breathe in slowly, laboured. "Let me be the judge of that", you say, trying to smile. He lifts his hand, and thus your hand, to his face, brushing surprisingly warm lips against your cooling skin. You wait for him to continue, your breath getting shallower, and with each draw, death taking another step closer to you.

"... Child of inferno... Soother of the dying...", he finally says. "... Sing with me beneath the waves..." Your heart jumps when he squeezes your hand lightly. For several moments, you are unable to say anything. "What-? Why-? How?", you blurt out, unable to keep the confusion out of your voice.

The once calm lights on his body pulse a little faster, changing to a soft pink and lavender shade. His gills and head fins flutter briefly, erratically, and you swear he's doing the Mer equivalent of blushing and fidgeting.

"Become mine."

Now you are truly at a loss for words. You can't see pupils in his eyes, but if he had them, you are convinced he'd be looking at anything but you. "We... have met before. I have watched you for some changes of the currents, many phases of the moon. The first time I saw you, you were easily swept up by the tides." He blinks, and the gills in his neck flutter, showing flashes of pale, pink beneath. "I was sure you would drown, but you fought. Fiercely. Like a blazing fire clawing for air. You wanted _to_ _**live**_." The lights on his body glow considerably more pink and lavender. "It seemed like such a loss, to let the water claim a bright spark like yours uncontested..."

You remember vaguely a time when you went out harvesting without your aunt and got pulled into the water by a wave. And how you thought you'd drown. Only to wake up in bed a day later, your aunt worried sick by your actions. How you could have frozen to death if you hadn't been found by the men from the docks. And for a while you dreamed of lights in the water, strong arms wrapped around you. Gentle songs that pulled the water and something else out of your lungs, putting air and something else back in exchange, and you'd wake up in tears, trying to chase the dreams, like you forgot something vitally important.

"You gave me something then in exchange for another chance at life. It appears only I have memories of our deal. But even if you remembered, I was not to keep what was secured under such circumstances."

You remember the feeling of loss. It was so big, you didn't know what to do with it, other than turning it into a song you'd sing at night. From what people who remembered have said, your song had been a wordless, spine chilling lament, keeping people up at night to the point your aunt was forced by the neighbours to knock you out with a sleeping drought if she wanted to keep the peace. She did that for all the years she was alive, and you kept that up, right until you volunteered to ferry the dying to Lazaret.

"I waited every night my pod migrated along these coasts, listening to your song." He picks up the wet strands of hair, clearing your face. "I sang back to you, asking to meet you by the waters, to give back what I took. But you went silent so abruptly, for so long, I had almost given up." His cold hand feels great against your feverish forehead. He tilts his head, blinking once as the fins on his head fan out again, the tips pulsing a puzzling array of soft coloured lights. 

"The last time my pod stayed, I heard you sing! I thought my ears were deceiving me, that I had gone mad. Still I broke away, to confirm for myself." You had taken to singing for those you ferried to Lazaret. It felt like the right thing to do, a small gesture of kindness and comfort. Your passengers seemed to appreciate it, and they looked less agitated and more accepting of their fate than the ones who'd come in from one of the other ferries. Once the attendants had told you how much easier you made the plague victims' last days, and how often they requested to give you their thanks for your songs, it became your thing. Out on the waters, nobody heard you. Only your passengers, and apparently one Mer.

"I was not sure it was you; you looked like one of our Death deities themself. And then you sang, and your song was different; it had grown and matured with you. But from the first note, I knew with my heart that it was you." You see him do that thing again, where he's looking away without really looking away, because you can't see where he's looking at in the first place. He stops when you reach for him, placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes focus on you, and he leans in to your hand, lips touching your palm. The heat rises in your face.

"At first, I listened to you from a distance. But your song compelled me like the moon the tides, so I followed you as you journeyed back and forth. I hid beneath your vessel, and I felt the strength of your magic when you stirred the water to listen to you." After your little adventure, you had found you could work with water magic too. It wasn't as good as either your fire or air magic, but any talent in water magic was rare and welcomed in Vesuvia. You were never left wanting for coin, enjoying a high position dealing with flood control measures before the plague started.

"Did you not find it odd? How the water bends to requests from one such as yourself, a landwalker, a child of inferno?" Thinking back, you did indeed find it very strange, even if you never questioned it much. There were always rumours about how your words compelled people to obey. How you turned down every amorous intention thrown at you. How the count, notorious for his appetite, never sampled you anyway after you rebuked his advances, nor impeded your career as he was prone to do with those who scorned him. And you caught whispers of gossip when people thought you weren't around.

_Switchling._

_Moon-favoured._

_Mer-maiden.  
_

"The water listens because she recognises her people", his words confirm. Your heart stops for a moment.

_It wasn't a dream! You died, and in death you made a desperate deal to breathe again! To live again!  
_

He watches as realisation hits you, crooning at you not to be alarmed. You feel his caress over your chest, cold, but with an odd gentleness. "When you were dying in the water, you offered me your True Name. And when I was too slow to answer, you promised me yourself. To do with as I saw fit", he said, his face alien, unreadable.

You feel a chill run down your spine, at what your younger self unknowingly thrust you in. The sudden lump in your throat proves hard to swallow. "Fear not. Deals made under such duress are unfair, and the Moon has already punished me for my greed."

The Mer studies your reactions for a moment, before he lowers his head, pressing his surprisingly hot lips where your heart beats. "I gave this to you that day, many current changes ago. Half my heart, so you could live once more. It is yours; I have no claim on it." You feel his focus on you as he places his hand on top of it again. "If you _truly_ wish for death, I will grant it. I will have your bones in exchange..." He hesitates, and strokes your chest tenderly, the fins on his head turning shades of dark, muted blues. "... But I would prefer to have this heart beat by my side..." You watch him lean towards you, placing his forehead against yours. From this close you finally notice where his pupils are, searching your face. "The Moon is poetic in her justice; my greed to possess all of you, was turned in a need for you to want me instead. She laced your songs with venomous lure and since it touched the remainder of my heart, I have been dying to love you; for you to love me back." His breath is cold, but his lips brushing yours are as warm as the sun.

He backs up, and holds up your hand in view, tracing the red lines. "The land turned against you, child of inferno, the air will only burn your fire faster. Would it truly be so bad to let the water love you? To let _me_ love you?" He cups your face tenderly, a desperation in his next words. "I-... I promise I will provide you _everything_ you may desire. I will hunt for you, adorn you with beautiful shells, make you the softest sand banks draped with soothing seaweed to sleep on. Or teach you how to hunt, search, and make, if you prefer independence." He angles his head, continuing quietly. "Unlike other Mer, I have no desire for other mates. From the day the tides swept you into my arms and my greed condemned me, it was always going to be you. You would be my only mate, and I would be yours forever." He hesitates, his gaze locked on you. "Be mine?", he asks.

"Be mine, of your own free will. Be mine, because you desire to be with me too. Be mine...?", he whispers, once more.

He draws himself up, and slides into the water, submerging himself to his shoulders. You feel the tug in your heart, and you finally know what had you singing at the moon every night. Your limbs are weak and you struggle to a seated position, your back cold and stiff. He watches you slowly get up, on wobbly legs, but determined to take your dues. The water is freezing, but you welcome it cooling your heated skin down. And you make your slow way towards him.

With every step you take, deeper in the water, to him, he becomes more luminous, brighter. You can't feel the ground beneath your feet anymore when you finally reach out for him. He grasps your hand in his, and takes you in his arms. You feel the water pass you as he swims with you deeper into the cave, casting lights and shadows on the walls with his luminescence. His eyes never leave yours, as if he's afraid you'll disappear if he stops looking. Only once you feel smooth rock on your back, does he look away from you, to face the large red moon.

"She is in the best phase for what I intend, red with life. We will sing for her, together. For her aid with my magic..." He glances your way, a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. "... But I do not think we need to worry; you are already one of her favourites."

He turns to you fully. "You can still change your mind", he says quietly. "I will snuff out your flame. Keep your bones." You shake your head, and lean into him. "No. I've made my mind when I traded my name and a promise for half your heart." He captures your lips, sighing. "Soother of the dying... Singer of the moon... Cheater of death... Child of inferno... Brightest light..." He moves his lips to your ear, quietly whispering your name, your _full_ name, back to you. Giving back what you once traded so you could live. And trusting you to stay with him, to be his out of your own free will, he tells you his name, his _full_ name. "... Be mine...", he sighs, a longing hiding under the surface of his words.

You close your eyes, and whisper. "Yours, Asra." He presses you against the rock at your back. Something smooth slides between your legs, parting them, his tail. You are about to wrap them around him, when you feel something else, just as smooth, squirm against your inner thigh, resting itself against your entrance. He looks at you, and when you nod, you feel it, you feel him slither in slowly. It's bigger than you expected, and you feel your body resist this alien thing, that pulses as it enters. Once it's nestled it way inside, it _moves and grows_ , filling you up. You whimper and involuntarily clench around him, feeling the pulsing quicken. His spines glow, and he starts moving inside you.

All night long, he coaxes you up and down his shaft, reaching climax after climax, even after you think you can't possibly come again, he surprises you with another. He called it 'singing', and makes you sing your throat sore with him inside you. You feel so weak and tired, when he finally stills. His eyes on yours have turned a light lavender. It's impossible _not_ to feel how powerful his magic, strengthened with the Moon's blessing, thrums under his cold skin. You are panting, limp in his arms. He brushes your wet locks from your face, whispering: "Forever yours".

When his lips lock on yours as yours on his member, something thick and viscous goes down your throat. Just as something thick and cold is released between your legs. Again, your body tries to resist, reject these foreign things, your magic flaring, trying to burn the invasion away. Asra holds onto you however, webbed hand soothing your sides, his eyes telling you you'll be okay. You hum your song, closing your eyes, and accept the magic.

Slowly, your heart starts singing too. And with it, you feel your own voice, your _true_ voice, return to you. Tentative at first, but soon you remember the melody of the song you used to sing at the moon, so desperate then to be reunited with him, with the Mer who saved your life in exchange for your name and a promise. Your voice rings clear in the quiet, and you swear something not of this world listens enraptured by your song. When your eyes open, it is to Asra watching you, awestruck. You see him with new eyes, seeing markings and colours you hadn't noticed before littering him. You reach out to him, only to find your blunt and tanned, spider-webbed red hand has turned as dark and sharp as his, with a muted glow. The water seems to whisper to you, welcoming you back.

Asra caresses your face. He doesn't feel cold anymore; he's warm. You feel all sorts of new things on your face and body flutter and flap about, unable to control anything. The smile in his eyes seems to say he finds you endearing, as do the gentle colour shifting of his scales that you can now properly see. You are still connected, but this time your parts fit. He shifts his colours seductively, and you press yourself against him. You feel his cock grab you, and you gasp in surprise when his _second_ cock enters. He rumbles in his chest, causing vibrations in the water, and making you moan as you cling to his neck. His tail twines around you, keeping you steady as his two cocks inside your newly formed body have you keening with pleasure, before he releases his seed in you.

He holds you close as his cocks slither out of you one at a time. His hand slides down your body, and he gently massages you around your entrance until it closes up. You flutter your fins in embarrassment. He'll have none of it though, planting a kiss on your forehead, causing you to glow. "Worry not, you will learn about your new body as you settle into it properly..." He sweeps his gaze down your body, and the way his lights and colours shift rapidly, and the way his fins fan out and display tells you he, too, would like to learn about your new body. You lean on him, letting him draw you closer into his arms. His impossibly long tail tightens around you almost possessively. But it loosens when you wiggle, a little unsteady. You hang onto him tightly, and his massive tail tightens around you again, helping you stay steady. He looks up at the red moon, before kissing you, and slowly sinks you both under the surface.

You barely notice when the next breath you take is with your gills. You barely notice when the moonlight disappears and you are seeing things by the way they move. He takes you deep down the waters, into his lair made of giant bones, decorated with jewels and vibrantly glowing shells, and lays you down on a nest made of sand and seaweed. Where together you sing, and find out what else your new body can do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow lookit dat! I've written something I've never thought I'd write and I have leftover text that didn't fit and might get repurposed for a second mermaid sex fic I guess ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ!
> 
> I'd love to hear you yell with/at me so don't hesitate to leave comments (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧!!!


	2. Courting Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an adjustment period, Asra seduces his new mate into having a little morning fun with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what got into me 8). Enjoy two Mer doing as two Mer do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

You recline on the sand bank, your beautiful, beloved mate sleeping soundly on her side, on top of you. The Moon's light doesn't reach here, but you thank her for her curse, now a blessing, a favour. In her mercy she still gave you a mate to spend the rest of your life with. You can't help but lay your large hand on top of her stomach, a promise for a future life you'll help create inside her someday. Your tail curls around hers protectively; she's much smaller than you and you can easily wrap around her tail and still have enough of yours free to swim.

You know she will grow larger; she's already bigger than she was when you first changed her into a Mer. Such a wee thing she was back then, not in complete control of her own body. You could hear her thoughts, big and small, crystal clear and she was so curious about everything she could see. And how delightfully shy her reactions when she learned you could hear her. Her broadcasting was the first thing she got under control; it would be a few more moons before she got the hang of her own fins, colour shifts, and body luminescence.

Your beloved squeezes your hand in her sleep, head fins rising briefly and falling back. She blows a small air bubble, and you watch it drift up, cling to the bone roof for a bit, before escaping through one of the little ventilation holes. It makes you smile; she must be having a good dream. You can't help stroke her side, along her lateral line, making her glow softly in purple hues, and stirring her awake.

Her fins fan out in a slow display, and you can see her scales dance in blues and greens. She cracks open one sleepy eye, bottomless and dazzling like your love for her. Her lips form a slow smile. You draw her closer to you, touching her lateral lines on both sides, and turning her so she drapes over your chest and stomach. She wraps her arms around your neck, brushing a current of water across your gills. You can taste her arousal as you breathe her in, and gently nibble at her jaw.

Your cock is already stirring, woken up by her taste. Without a hurry, you rise from the sea bank, making your way deeper into your lair, to the stable, rocky part. You place her between the two columns of woven seaweed ropes, tangling her arms carefully in the holes left by the loose weave. She has you taking in a sharp jet of water when her dorsal fins briefly fan out. You do a full display, extending your fins and rippling the lights briefly in a cascading sequence. Just so she knows the effect she has on you.

She turns a lovely shade of pinks and lavenders, her head fins aflutter, and the small current that hits your gills sets off an overwhelming urge to mate with her, to breed her until she carries your clutch. You swim slowly to her, twisting yourself and brushing the tips of your dorsal fins across her chest. From the corner of your eyes, you see a small trail of exhaled bubbles. You hide a smile, but your lavender colours betray your own excitement at how she's so easy to tease.

You dance for her, turning and twisting your body so she can see how strong and flexible you are. Your fins display, opening and closing, fanning out around you as you sway. Lights cascade and ripple in pulsing patterns across your body, capturing her attention and keeping her hypnotised as you show her the entire range of your colours. The chromatophores underneath your scales dance with you, changing to complementary and contrasting colours with your lights. You only touch her with light brushes of your fins, and soon her body changes colours and lights on your command. A flick of your tail fin up her body along her lateral line has her exhale bubbles like she's a landwalker again. The lavender pink colour stays on her body this time, not changing back to her regular blacks and blues.

You show her everything, yourself getting more and more aroused as well. Once she's completely the loveliest shade of lavender pinks, with a few nigh-visible stripes of blue, you, with a similar, slightly darker hue, but with dark lavender lights rippling quickly down your body, sway slowly towards her. As you approach and show her teeth, clicking them at her, she fully unfurls her fins for you. You float before her, motionless, save for your cock. It follows the trail of her arousal, brushing lightly along the slit of her entrance. She wiggles her head fins, and sways just out of reach. Such a little tease, you smile, licking your lips.

You reach for her, lightly touching her sides and swaying in time with her movements. In your chest, a rumble starts. She leans towards you when she feels the vibrations in the water, and you entice her into your arms. Your cock is writhing, stroking her entrance, trying to coax her open. She comes closer, her arms reaching out to you, embracing you as she rubs her cheek over your chest. You hold her, and when the rumble in your chest reaches her, she exhales a cloud of small bubbles. She falls limp, and her entrance opens up for you to enter her. You feel her desire for you, and when she blinks slowly, seductively, your cock slips in.

She's hot and slippery around your cock, and you feel yourself squirm and grow, inside her. You have to concentrate; as much as you'd love to swell into her and take up all the space she'll allow you to have, she's still too small to take all of your cock. It would hurt her and you don't want that. You manage to exert some control and reign yourself in, despite how deliciously pliant and receptive she is to your every move.

She's been turning the water into a steady stream of bubble when she breathes, and you kind of wish you were at the surface so you could hear her sing her climax. But underwater, you can _feel_ her through your skin clearer. A shudder claims you as her tension dissipates, sated well by your touch. Fully opened and the water around her tasting thick with arousal, your second emerges and enters her. She thrills her fins with approval, and you hold her closer as you pump into her.

You feel the little shudders of static she creates, telling you she loves how you feel inside her. She is displaying every fin and scale for you, exhaling in a lewd manner like a landwalker would, making the water around you taste only of her want for you. Everything points she yearns to be mated and bred by you. But you still ask, nibbling at the tips of her headfins. She angles up, and pulls you in a kiss, all teeth and lip nibbles. You pick up the pace holding her close as your chest rumbles again for her. She clenches hot around your cocks and you can't help but keep her steady as you seize. Your second cock rapidly releases your seed inside her and you can taste how strongly she too, comes. She tastes so desirable to you, your cock seems to be pumping an endless supply of your seed into her. You smile smugly when she looks at you. She bites her lip as she closes her eyes, and you can tell she's enjoying your cock's enthusiasm for its future job.

Eventually, you stop spilling. You stay attached to her a little while longer, stroking her sides and her face, tangled together in the ropes. Your cocks, finally spend, return back inside you. You bred her so well, a little bit of your seed pearls around her entrance as it slowly closes. She's faster than you, putting up a small show to coax herself close. Her fingers catch your seed, and while looking at you, she puts her seed covered hand to her mouth and laps it up. A smug smile dances on her lips. Such a tease. 

Your smugness beats hers when you let your cock slip out a little to squirm at her, reminding her a male Mer can keep going... and to ask if she wants to again... Because if it was up to you, your lair would be a thick cloud of her arousal and your spilled seed.

She surprises you. Her lip is caught between her sharp teeth, and she swims backwards, tangling herself into the ropes again. She hangs against one column of ropes, doing a small but full display of her head fins. Your cocks stir again, and you feel your own fins display for her in response.

Inhaling and tasting her arousal, you guess you could hunt for something to eat... _after_ a second mating... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T JUDGE ME. I just wanted to see whether I could make two fish fucking sound hot 🤣! As always, you're free to yell at/with me and I do crave the interactions 💖!
> 
> Also! The apprentice is _not_ underage! She's just tiny. She doesn't have enough mass yet because I based my Mer on underwater creepy fish and the concept of large Mer. Asra is like, the size of five adults stacked on top of each other (mostly tail). His humanish body section is still easily twice a normal man's size. 
> 
> I like to think magic can't change mass, so basically hes bigger than she is atm because she's been turned into a shrunken adult Mer and she needs to inhale food until she reaches desired mating properties.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow lookit dat! I've written something I've never thought I'd write and I have leftover text that didn't fit and might get repurposed for a second mermaid sex fic I guess ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ! 
> 
> I'd love to hear you yell with/at me so don't hesitate to leave comments (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧!!!


End file.
